El Reflejo
by Aneth
Summary: Sus existencias se cruzaron por tan sólo un capricho del destino. Y lo que ambos más anhelaban en el mundo era el imposible deseo de verse reflejados juntos en el espejo. Ella, era una simple doncella, y él... un simple fantasma. SxS!
1. El fantasma

***EL REFLEJO***

**por Aneth**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**NOTA: **

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura

le pertenecen pura y exclusivamente a CLAMP.

Este fanfic es realizado sólo son fines de entretenimiento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

**EL FANTASMA**

No sé cuándo llegó aquí.

Es más, aún no estoy segura de que en verdad todavía _él _esté en este lugar. Incluso una vez se me cruzó por la cabeza que podría ser "ella", ¿por qué no? Aunque ahora definitivamente me inclino por la otra opción. Porque después de todo lo que pasó, en verdad sé lo que es_..._

¿De quien estaré hablando se preguntarán? Pues, ni yo lo sé bien exactamente.

Les confieso que siempre les tuve miedo a los fantasmas. Eso es porque desde niña solía sentir que en mi casa había seres, montones de ellos. Y que estaban ahí, aunque no podía verlos, ni tampoco notaba hacían nada fantástico, como mover objetos de lugar y ese tipo de cosas. Yo sólo sentía que existían.

Recuerdo que solía despertarme por las noches gritando de terror, porque sentía que rondaban a mi alrededor. Por mucho tiempo tuve pesadillas, y tenía medio de apagar la luz quedándome en completa oscuridad, porque cuando hacía eso, era cuando más los escuchaba. Mi madre me decía que era el crujir de los muebles, que eso era sólo producto de mi imaginación, que no había nadie. Pero había algo en mi interior que me señalaba que no era algo imaginario. Que era algo más.

Afortunadamente para mí, ese terror que me acechaba en las noches desapareció con el tiempo, y sólo pensaba en fantasmas cuando alguien hablaba de ellos. He escuchado muchas historias, algunas imposibles de creer y otras no tanto, cuya trama me hacía dudar y pensar cierto tiempo a veces. Incluso llegué a creer que estaba loca, que veía cosas o sentía cosas que quizá no debería sentir. No es que me creyese una _médium _o algo por el estilo, sólo que tenía que dejar de creer que esas cosas existían de verdad, "que sólo les pasan a otros", precisamente por eso, porque eran historias.

Y así lo hice. Hasta que lo sentí a _él_.

Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer. Fue una vez en que mi perro, de nombre Kero, comenzó a ladrar fuertemente en la sala del comedor. Como era raro que mi mascota ladrara de esa manera tan atemorizante, salí de mi habitación y bajé corriendo las escaleras para ver lo que sucedía. Escuché entonces cómo Kero se había ido sollozando sin ninguna razón aparente a mi parecer, ¡ya que en el comedor no había absolutamente nadie!

Al principio pensé que había sido el tonto de mi hermano quien le gusta asustarlo para divertirse, pero recordé en ese momento que él tenía trabajo extra en el restaurant donde estaba, por lo que luego de buscar a mi perro un tiempo más, me senté en el sofá del living pensando qué demonios le había ocurrido al pobre de Kero para salir huyendo de esa manera.

De repente volví a tener esa antigua sensación extraña, percibiendo aquella fuerte energía rondándome. Miré a mi alrededor y asustada vi que no había nadie, que continuaba sola.

"_U-Un fa... fantasma..."_, fue lo primero que pensé horrorizada mientras intentaba tranquilizarme.

Recordé entonces lo que sentía cuando era niña en este tipo de situaciones y me quedé congelada. Cerré lentamente mis ojos y calmándome agudicé mis sentidos para experimentar eso que hacía mucho tiempo que no percibía: el sentir que _había _alguien_._

Supe en ese momento que ese "alguien" estaba mi lado, y una suave brisa chocó contra mi mejilla. Por primera vez en mi vida no tuve miedo. No entendía por qué, pero aquella brisa se sentía muy bien.

De pronto, esa sensación desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido. Me quedé completamente quieta y miré hacia mi alrededor aun buscando una explicación. Sonreí sin darme cuenta, sabiendo que no iba a ser la primera y única vez después de tanto tiempo que iba a sentirme de aquella forma tan extraña.

Y tuve mucha razón.

Ese fue el comienzo de una gran cantidad de "encuentros", pese a que no podía verlo, entre aquel fantasma y yo.

"Shaoran", como yo lo llamaba, venía a visitarme muchas veces, mientras hacía mi tarea, comía o miraba televisión. También cuando iba a reflexionar sola a mi habitación, yo sentía que élestaba presente. Intentaba imaginarme qué era lo que hacía, para estar rondándome por tanto tiempo y sin siquiera tratar de hacerse notar. O por lo menos es lo que pensaba que hacían los fantasmas: "llamar la atención de los vivos". Eso creo...

Si me preguntan el por qué de su nombre pues, lo he sacado de uno de los libros de historia china de mi hermano. Y sí, él estudia aquello en sus horas libres, aunque todavía no entiendo cómo es que posee tiempo para hacer eso si trabaja en tantos lados. En fin, me pareció que le sentaba bastante bien, aunque lo adapté para que sonara algo japonés. En chino "Xiao Lang" sonaba bastante difícil... y también es probable que él no se encuentre de acuerdo conmigo por haberle puesto un nombre sin su permiso.

Quizá él ya tenía uno... Y es una lástima que yo no sepa cuál es. Pero me conformo con que para mí sea simplemente Shaoran.

Me encantaba cuando élaparecía, ya que un extraño escalofrío me recorría de pies a cabeza y una corriente de aire me acariciaba suavemente el rostro, aunque no hubiese viento alguno. Me ponía inexplicablemente feliz en ese entonces, y al día de hoy que me sigo sintiendo de esa manera. No sé bien por qué, pero supongo que es porque muchas personas no tienen la paciencia de escuchar ni sentir "más allá". Me siento en cierta manera algo... afortunada.

Porque no le tengo miedo.

Aunque parezca algo increíble, muchas veces me siento expectante, para ver si Shaoranse me aparece físicamente. Incluso me miro al espejo, con la esperanza de que se refleje a mi lado pero nada de eso ocurre jamás.

Como una tonta apoyo mi mano sobre el cristal. Me río siempre cuando me acuerdo de eso, como si pudiese ver algo más aparte de lo que se refleja normalmente en la superficie. No sé por qué lo hago, tal vez porque sigo esperando que algún día mi mano no sea la única que se refleje en ese espejo.

Sólo tuve la oportunidad de ver a mi Shaoran en sueños. Aunque no del todo, es decir, nunca vi su rostro, sólo su oscuro cabello color chocolate. Pero me despierto feliz cuando sueño con su presencia, y esa sensación perdura hasta cuando ya estoy despierta. Como si quisiera decirme que existe de verdad y que no es un sueño pasajero.

Cuando me visita mientras estoy durmiendo y siento ese común escalofrío, lo veo entre borrosas imágenes acercarse a mi lecho, acariciando mi mejilla e incluso darme algún que otro cariñoso beso. Podemos estar en cualquier lugar y tiempo, por aquella maravillosa libertad que tenemos en ese instante, y disfruto como nunca el estar entre sus cálidos y fuertes brazos.

Pero cuando el sueño termina y debo despertar, aunque continúe percibiendo esa maravillosa presencia, sé que no es más que una ilusión, que es imposible sentir esto que estoy sintiendo. Aunque lo viese... aunque tuviese la oportunidad de tenerlo frente a mí, no podría tocarlo ni sentirlo como lo hago en mis sueños.

Porque es un fantasma.

_Mi _fantasma.

Pero un fantasma al fin.

Y aunque lo intente, porque juro que de veras lo intento, el encontrar a alguien, a algún "ser vivo" que se le parezca en la realidad, no la hay. No encuentro a nadie que sea como él.

Y lloro. Por Dios, si he llorado tantas veces por algo por lo que no tiene sentido llorar.

Yo... ¿enamorada de un fantasma? Ahora sí que entré donde no tenía que entrar, y metí mi nariz en donde no la tenía que meter.

Y los días pasan... Y ese sentimiento no logra disminuir en lo más mínimo, sino que cada día se hace más fuerte.

Lo que más deseo en el mundo es que mi Shaoran exista de verdad, que no sea un espectro, que lo que vivo en mis sueños se haga realidad. Poder tocarlo, abrazarlo y que me bese como lo hace cuando me visita por las noches. Deseo saber el color de sus ojos, y que me miren fijamente como siento que lo hace todos los días.

Me pregunto si sabe lo que siento por él. Si tiene alguna idea, o si sólo sigue haciendo lo que hace porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

Y lo peor de todo ahora es, que hace mucho tiempo que no sé de él. De alguna manera eso me pone muy triste, porque siento que está ahí pero no me visita en sueños como lo hacía antes.

Me pregunto también si se habrá cansado de mí, si se dio cuenta al igual que yo que esto no tiene el mayor sentido. Que el seguir adelante es en vano, que es tiempo perdido.

Porque a mí sólo me queda esta vida y a él una solitaria eternidad.

Muchas veces me domina el miedo y recuerdo aquellas historias aterradoras que me contaban mis amigas. ¿Y si élse convirtiera en uno de esos espíritus malignos? No, eso sería imposible. Él no me lastimaría. Nunca.

– ¿Verdad que tengo razón? – pregunto al aire, con la esperanza que él escuche lo que estoy diciendo, pero creo que en verdad mis palabras se las lleva el viento.

Hoy es 2 de enero y debo terminar de empacar para irme por unas semanas a la costa de vacaciones. Shaoranno va a venir. Porque nunca lo hace. Como si quisiera cuidar la casa, o algo parecido, élnunca me sigue a donde voy.

Así que terminé de empacar mis maletas y me dirigí a la salida de la habitación, no sin antes dar media vuelta y mirar al vacío.

– Hasta pronto –saludé a la nada.

Aquello se me había hecho costumbre. Solía saludar cada vez que llegaba o me iba de casa, aunque sabía bien que probablemente no obtendría una respuesta.

Tal como ansiaba, sentí esa suave brisa sobre mi cara respondiéndome, y miré fijamente al gran espejo al lado de la ventana. Sin saber por qué, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro antes de abandonar la habitación. Él sí me había oído.

Y mientras bajaba las escaleras me di cuenta que tenía que seguir creyendo.

"_Sólo lo sé...",_ me dije.

Al igual que sabía lo que sentía. Y que no era producto de mi imaginación, que era real, que él existía en mi corazón.

Porque sabía que algún día no habría dolorosas barreras interponiéndose entre nosotros.

Y nuestros reflejos aparecerían finalmente dibujados en el cristal de aquel espejo.

Mi Shaoran y yo juntos, para siempre.

**-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1**-

**Comentarios de la autora:**

Bueno, he aquí otra de mis locuras, y digo "otra" en lugar de "la segunda" de mis locuras porque en realidad escribí muchas más... n.n jeje, aunque eso no significa que las haya subido, como se habrán dado cuenta XD

En fin, este capítulo fue bastante corto en comparación a los que suelo hacer. Está narrado en primera persona desde el punto de vista de Sakura, y el siguiente es desde el punto de vista de Shaoran. Sólo son dos los capis oficiales de esta mini-historia (porque ya les dije, sólo planeé un one-shot) pero imaginando e imaginando, ya me he maquinado la continuación XD jajaja, así que depende de ustedes si desean que la siga o no (me refiero a si es de su agrado :D)

Y otro pequeño detalle, fue que la fecha en la que Saku se va de vacaciones coincide con la fecha en la que subo esto XD ¿casualidad? O.o ¡Hace mucho tiempo que esto lleva escrito en mi computadora! Pero no planeé subirlo para que el día coincidiera (me di cuenta mientras lo editaba para subirlo). Eso fue extraño...

Muchas gracias por haber leído hasta acá, y si te ha gustado, te pido por favor que me dejes tu comentario! (esta historia, aunque pequeña, ¡es muy importante para mí!)

Besos a todos, y se me cuidan!

**Aneth n - n**


	2. La doncella

***EL REFLEJO***

**por Aneth**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**NOTA: **

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura

le pertenecen pura y exclusivamente a CLAMP.

Este fanfic es realizado sólo son fines de entretenimiento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

**LA DONCELLA**

No sé cómo aparecí en este lugar.

Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo fue que me morí. Porque supongo que estoy muerto, ¿verdad? Aunque eso lo noté finalmente mucho tiempo después, escuchando conversaciones, mirando ese aparato que los humanos inventaron al que llaman "televisión", o simplemente averiguando de lo que es estar vivoporque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Digamos que el destino me hizo llegar aquí por sí solo, sin tener la mínima intención de preguntármelo.

Soy un fantasma. Oh, sí, yo estaba igual de sorprendido. Y por lo que pude averiguar, antes tuve una vida.

Aunque no recuerdo mi nombre, ni quién era. Sinceramente no entendía el motivo por el que me mandaron a este lugar. Si alguna vez encuentro al responsable, juro por mi... bueno, juro por "lo que sea" que se la haré pagar, ¡oh, claro que lo haré! Sinvergüenza.

Confieso que ya perdí la cuenta de cuántos años hace que estoy muerto. Suelo vagar por donde sea sin rumbo fijo, observando a los demás humanos vivir. Vaya ironía.

Hace unos pocos años, si mi memoria no me falla, que encontré por casualidad una casa grande y muy bonita en donde establecerme para dejar por un tiempo mi esencia de nómade. El lugar era bastante acogedor, y al parecer estaba habitada por unos curiosos ancianos que se la pasaban cuidando el jardín. Digo "al parecer" porque en un estado completo de depresión mío, decidí rendido habitar el ático de dicha casa.

Y dormir. Sólo dormir...

Porque ya estaba cansado de vagabundear por ahí. Harto de ver a esos estúpidos humanos hacer su vida como si nada, ignorándome completamente, sin saber que algún día les pasaría lo mismo que a mí. Cansado de andar y de andar sin encontrar un mísero compañero que se digne a estar conmigo.

Aunque déjenme decirles que aunque he encontrado otros seres como yo, ninguno estaba capacitado para ser un buen acompañante. Apestaban, por así decirlo. O quizá yo no era demasiado "sociable". Podría ser. Así que seguí siendo por muchísimo tiempo un solitario transeúnte.

Es por eso que completamente rendido, me dormí. Y seguí durmiendo.

No sé por cuánto tiempo quedé totalmente en ese estado pero me sorprendí al despertar que aquellos simpáticos ancianos ya no estaban. Incluso la casa ahora estaba algo... diferente.

Me dispuse a inspeccionar a los nuevos inquilinos, aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de cuántos otros más hubieron pasado mientras yo dormía. Lo que vi fue una amistosa familia, compuesta de los dos adultos y sus dos hijos. Me llamó la atención la ropa que llevaban y aquellos instrumentos electrónicos (palabra difícil, dicho sea de paso) que utilizaban para cocinar o yo que sé qué querían hacer. Se ve que todo lo que se refería a eso había evolucionado, o eso creo, bah... en verdad, no me importa.

En fin, al parecer eran gente amable. Tenían también un perro juguetón de color café que dormía a veces en los sillones. Me alegró que ese animalito existiera, ya que era el único habitante de esa casa que sentía mi presencia, sin dejarme con esa sensación triste de sentirme olvidado. Fue gracias a que espanté una vez al pobre de Kero, ese era su nombre, que centré mi atención en la inquilina más joven de la casa, quien había bajado las escaleras corriendo para ver lo que ocurría.

Si mal no recordaba se llamaba Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto.

Y era simplemente... hermosa.

No existe mejor palabra para describir a aquella jovencita de brillantes ojos verdes que me cautivó en cuanto se quedó quieta mirando hacia el lugar donde yo estaba sin siquiera pestañear. Se dirigió hacia mí mientras yo me quedaba duro como una estatua de piedra. Sakura siguió caminando y me atravesó como había olvidado que haría, y comenzó a buscar a su mascota mientras yo salía de mi asombro y no podía dejar de mirarla.

Un tiempo después ella se rindió de buscar a Kero y cayó desilusionada en el sofá de la sala del living, y ahí fue cuándo me acerqué a su lado y con mi mano fría intenté acariciarle su bello rostro. Asombrosamente pude notar que se estremeció al sentir mi mano rozarla.

Podía sentirme. No estaba soñando, no era una ilusión, ella _podía _sentirme.

Vi cómo lentamente ella cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba estar, sin siquiera gritar o algo de eso como usualmente suelen hacer las personas vivas en este tipo de casos. Quité mi mano de pronto, al oír que alguien entraba por la puerta principal y me fui velozmente al ático como si hubiese hecho algo que no estaba bien.

"Idiota", me dije a mí mismo cuando me di cuenta de mi huida.

Nadie me podía ver, así que era estúpido que huyera si era lo mismo para ellos el estar o no frente a sus ojos.

Y entonces sonreí. Sonreí tontamente por primera vez en quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Tenía una extraña sensación dentro de mí, que me hacía sentir deliciosamente bien. Estaba feliz. Ahora recordaba lo que ese sentimiento significaba. Y todo gracias a esa bella muchacha, que sin darse cuenta me dio un motivo para no rendirme y quedarme en este mundo.

Ahora entendía por qué había llegado aquí, por qué era mi destino el venir a este lugar.

Aunque no supiese bien la razón, lo único que sabía era que tenía que cuidar de ella.

Y he pasado estos últimos días acompañándola en todo momento y lugar, a veces rozándola con mis manos transparentes y otras sólo observándola a lo lejos. Intenté hacerme notar aun más, pero asumí con tristeza que eso era imposible. Por más que trataba y trataba, no podía más que hacer que ella sintiera mis roces como una especie de brisa fría y suave. Solamente eso.

No podía tocarla, ni tener contacto con otros objetos materiales, así que comencé a volverme loco.

Me di cuenta que me había enamorado perdidamente de ella. Porque eso era amor, ¿no es así? Y lo sabía porque no había momento del día en que no pensara en su voz, en sus hermosos ojos, en su manera de vestir, su forma de caminar.

Lo que más deseaba en el mundo mientras permaneciera a su lado era poder sentir su piel, tocar sus cabellos, besar sus sonrosados labios, y abrazarla fuertemente sintiendo su calor. Calor que inexplicablemente volví a sentir cada vez que ella me miraba, aunque no estoy muy seguro de si eso era "calor" o no, no lo recuerdo bien...

Ni tampoco entendía cómo Sakura siempre podía saber dónde yo me encontraba.

Tal vez porque esa niña era especial.

Así que actualmente paso mi tiempo mirándola, incluso cuando ella se sienta horas frente al espejo con la vista al vacío. No sé por qué lo hace, pero muchas veces la he visto poner su mano sobre el cristal como queriendo alcanzar algo más allá de su reflejo. Cada vez que hace eso, inevitablemente coloco mi mano sobre la de ella, para saber qué es lo que está pensando en ese momento, pero sólo obtengo un suspiro de su parte.

Y no lo sé muy bien, pero puedo hacer que Sakura me vea tal cual soy cuando duerme.

Sé que lo hace, porque he visto una especie de bocetos de mí esparcidos sobre su escritorio. Y sé que soy yo... porque lo sé, ¿está bien? No entiendo porque los humanos necesitan siempre estar rodeados de explicaciones. Y también deben creerme cuando les digo que ella no dibuja nada mal. Aunque nunca puede dibujar mi rostro con claridad, ¿por qué será? Quién sabe...

Sólo sé que casi todas las noches me recuesto a su lado, le toco su mano y de un momento a otro me encuentro junto a ella entre imágenes confusas y situaciones extrañas. Supongo que aquellos lugares son sus sueños, porque es imposible que ambos estemos en un mismo mundo y con la misma consistencia. Detesto cuando aquellos sueños se desvanecen y ella despierta porque nuevamente volvemos a ser dos entes en dimensiones diferentes, pero al menos me queda el hermoso recuerdo de haberla besado y tomado entre mis brazos mientras duerme.

La he visto llorar desconsolada en varias ocasiones, y me aflige soberanamente no saber el motivo de su pesar. Pero lo más me entristece es no poder hacer nada para ayudarla, ni siquiera para darle un hombro en donde dejar caer sus lágrimas.

"_Shaoran_", suele murmurar entre sueños y pesadillas cuando yo no la estoy acechando.

Me pregunto de quién es ese nombre que ella repite constantemente con tristeza.

Sólo espero que sea quien sea el dueño de aquel nombre, no sea el responsable de hacerla llorar porque se las va a ver con un espíritu _muy_enojado, y créanme que no hay nada en este mundo ni en los otros que sea peor que eso.

A veces me gustaría ser ese Shaoran. Sólo para que susurre mi nombre una y otra vez y ser el que ocupe la mayor parte de sus pensamientos.

Me pregunto qué es lo que piensa ella de mí.

Sabe que existo, pero no sé si hago bien en hacerle sentir mi presencia. Después de todo yo soy un fantasma, y no tengo derecho a querer ser alguien que nunca seré. Es por eso que últimamente me he alejado un poco de ella, y no me meto en sus sueños como antes.

Porque llegará el día en que encuentre un verdadero muchacho, y se enamore de él tal como yo lo estoy de ella. Un muchacho que le pueda dar todo lo que yo no puedo darle.

Tal vez llegue el día en que encuentre a ese tal "Shaoran". Y se irá de mí para siempre.

Es por eso que creo que lo mejor será que piense que me fui, o que sigo establecido en su hogar pero no me interesa más su presencia. Creo que lo mejor es que ella se olvide que me conoció, que me vio en sueños, que la estoy rondando.

Que tire esos dibujos. Que se olvide de mí.

Porque sólo soy un estúpido fantasma.

Tristemente la veo desde lejos armar con cuidado sus maletas. Hoy es 2 de enero según su calendario, y por lo que escuché en una conversación en el almuerzo, ella y su familia se van de vacaciones a veranear. Y no puedo evitar imaginarla feliz y sonriente tocando las olas y corriendo en la arena.

Me encantaría poder ir, pero no quiero ser una carga ni nada de eso. No deseo que piense que la acoso a donde sea que vaya. Tal vez es mejor que crea que viví en esta casa por siempre y que mi deber es cuidarla o algo así. Eso es lo que pasa siempre en eso que llaman "películas" o en las historias comunes que cuenta la gente.

Pacientemente la veo a ella dirigirse a la salida de su habitación.

Apuesto mi inútil existencia a que la extrañaré horrores hasta que regrese. Pero no la seguiré, me quedaré aquí a esperarla.

– Hasta pronto –dijo de pronto mirando a la nada, aunque inconscientemente sus ojos giraron a donde yo me hallaba.

– Hasta pronto – respondí aunque sabía que no me oiría, así que me acerqué a ella lo más rápido que pude y le acaricié el rostro para que supiera que la había oído.

Creí sentir extrañamente mucho calor cuando ella sonrió volviendo su vista hacia el espejo. Después de unos instantes de silencio la miré partir y me quedé estático en el lugar donde estaba. Apenado, volteé mi mirar al objeto que se hallaba al lado de su ventana.

Aun no puedo entender qué es lo que busca Sakura cuando mira ese espejo.

Lo único que sé, es que nada me haría más feliz que estar vivo para permanecer toda mi vida junto a ella.

Y tenerla entre mis brazos mientras veo nuestro reflejo en aquel reluciente cristal.

Sakura y yo juntos, por toda la eternidad.

**-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2-**

**Comentarios de la autora:**

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! :D

Muchísimas gracias por el invalorable apoyo que recibí por parte de ustedes T.T snif snif... ¡no saben cuánto se los agradezco!

¡Me alegro que les haya gustado!, y sí... desde el primer momento en que lo escribí me concentré en que sea una historia triste (cuando la escribí tenía fiebre, jajaja, no estaba muy alegre que digamos XD). La idea era hacer un one-shot contado desde el punto de vista de ambos protagonistas y dejarlo ahí (con toda la angustia T.T buuu). Pero como le tengo un cariño especial a esta historia pensé definitivamente en hacerle una especie de continuación... que tal vez no llegue al punto de ser un fic demasiado alegre pero tampoco tan triste.

Y tengo dudas de subirlo aquí o hacerlo como fic aparte... o.o mmmm... piensa, piensa... tal vez lo suba aquí después de todo XD

Con respecto a este capi, es mi favorito de los dos, porque adoro a Shaoran y me da muchísima pena todo lo que siente. Aquí vemos sólo un poco de su historia y cómo llegó a esa morada, aunque no me senté a llenarlo de detalles porque él no recuerda absolutamente nada de su pasado. Y creí que sería más interesante dejarlo ahí, por si algún día deseaba continuarla (cosa que me servirá mucho para cuando lo haga). También me pareció interesante que él escuche a Sakura susurrar su nombre en sueños y no sepa que ella habla de él. En ningún momento le menciona que le puso un nombre, ¿no? Y Shao piensa que habla de otra persona!

Y al parecer, esta vez decidió resignarse y abandonarse a la idea mientras Sakura se va de vacaciones, pero no creo que puedo soportarlo mucho más tiempo de lo que ya aguantó, ¿no es cierto? Porque yo también deseo que se queden juntos, pero no les va a ser nada fácil...

En fin, espero no haberles aburrido!! y que les haya agradado tanto como a mí! :D

Ya saben la rutina, si les agradó, DEJEN REVIEW! y si no les gustó... TAMBIÉN!! XD Es broma, es broma.

Jajajaja, besos a todos, y se me cuidan!

**Aneth n - n**


	3. El Desconsuelo

***EL REFLEJO***

**por Aneth**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**NOTA: **

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura

le pertenecen pura y exclusivamente a CLAMP.

Este fanfic es realizado sólo son fines de entretenimiento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

**EL DESCONSUELO**

Siempre me he preguntado qué sería yo si no fuese un ser humano.

Desde niña ese tipo de pensamiento solía cruzar por mi mente cuando no tenía nada más importante en qué pensar. Me divertía pensando en cómo sería ser una flor, una nube, un árbol, un río, un libro...

Esas solían ser las opciones cuando perdía mi tiempo imaginando ese tipo de cosas. Aunque a medida que fui creciendo dichas opciones fueron cambiando, la duda constante de qué es lo que haría o sentiría siendo un ser completamente diferente nunca abandonaba mi mente.

Una vez quise ser una flor, hermosa y de delicioso perfume, como los jazmines o los cerezos floreciendo en primavera. Una flor que todos admirasen por su extravagante belleza y delicadeza. O quizás un ave. Volando con el viento por los cielos en completa libertad deleitando a todos con mis dulces cantos por las mañanas.

De todas las cosas que pasaron por mi cabeza, eso era lo que yo definitivamente quería ser si no hubiese tenido la suerte de nacer humana. Pero cuando murió mi madre, el ser una simple flor o ave no fueron opciones suficientes para mí. Nada de eso bastaba.

No me acuerdo mucho de ella, ya que era muy pequeña cuando nos dejó para convertirse en un hermoso ángel. Pero nunca olvidaré que la amaba. La amaba muchísimo. Tan dulce, tan llena de vida, con aquella sonrisa que entibiaba el corazón de cualquier persona que tuviese el honor de verla. Tan radiante como en cada una de las fotografías que poseo y atesoro de ella.

Y fue por eso que comprendí muy a mi pesar desde que era una niña, que nada de lo que fuera o quisiese ser duraría para siempre. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tanto la existencia de la flor como la del ave se volvieron tan fugaces y efímeras como los recuerdos que tengo de mamá. Ya no me atraía pensar en ser una flor que se marchitara en unos días. Ni en un ave que tuviese una existencia tan humilde y corta. ¿Acaso no podría convertirme en algo que durase para siempre?

Y entonces me entristecí por un tiempo. Porque comprendí, que aún las mismísimas estrellas que brillan en el firmamento mueren algún día. ¿Pero de qué servía vivir si al final todo iba a terminar? Tardé en encontrar la respuesta a mi pregunta, pero finalmente pudo comprenderlo.

Todos nacimos por algo. Así comencé a creer que en realidad, todos los seres de este mundo estamos aquí por alguna razón en especial. Nuestras existencias no son en vano, sino que cada una de nuestras almas deja su huella en las personas que viven en reemplazo de las anteriores.

Y recordando aquello, se me vino a la mente sin quererlo el nombre de mi Shaoran.

Si Shaoran es un fantasma, eso quiere decir que anteriormente fue un ser humano como todos los demás. Estuvo vivo y respirando y sintiendo muchas cosas como yo lo estoy ahora. ¿Pero por qué será que su existencia en este mundo no ha terminado aun? ¿Qué es lo que lo mantiene atado a este lugar?

Y al pensar en ello, no puedo evitar sentirme triste.

Porque si Shaoran antes tuvo una vida, seguramente tuvo también un hogar, una familia. Y ahora...

Ahora debe encontrarse sumamente solo.

Qué equivocada estaba al desear cuando niña en ser algo que durase para toda la eternidad. Porque nunca desearía ser un fantasma. Nunca sería capaz de soportar tanta soledad.

Esos fueron los pensamientos que inundaron mi cabeza durante todo el camino de regreso a casa. Tanto mi hermano como mi papá estuvieron platicando alegremente todo el recorrido, y de vez en cuando supuse que hablaban de mí ya que ambos me dirigían alguna que otra mirada esperando una respuesta de mi parte. Lamentablemente para ellos, yo me encontraba demasiado pensativa como para prestarles la atención que se merecían. Así que me limité a asentir con la cabeza desconociendo por completo de qué platicaban.

Al llegar a casa, ayudé a desempacar con cuidado las cosas del automóvil. Observé por un momento mi hogar con cierta melancolía, mientras el césped del jardín de la entrada permanecía alto y desprolijo por los días que no estuvimos allí.

Shaoran no me había seguido. Y aunque sabía perfectamente que eso sucedería, aún conservaba una pequeña esperanza de que decidiera acompañarme. Mas no fue así. Porque sentí con pesar su adiós en mi pecho cuando despedía a la nada el día que partimos. Pero más que un adiós, supe con alegría que fue un "hasta pronto". Aunque por supuesto, no escuché ni una sola palabra en respuesta como siempre. Sólo la misma cálida brisa sobre mi rostro cada vez que me dirijo a él de algún modo.

Ojalá hubiese alguna otra manera de poder comunicarme con él.

– Dios... – murmuré mientras entraba a mi casa negando con mi cabeza y subía inmediatamente y con cuidado las escaleras que conducían a mi habitación. Estaba frustrada y al mismo tiempo algo entristecida.

Parecía imposible que extrañara tanto su presencia esos días. He pensado en él todas las noches, aunque mi mente me decía que no debía hacerlo. Después de todo, hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía de él. Incluso ahora, en este mismo instante, un mal presentimiento me decía desde el fondo de mi corazón que debía ser fuerte y quitarlo para siempre de mi cabeza.

Porque, es decir... Si él no venía a visitarme o a hacerse notar como antes, eso significaba que tal vez se había aburrido finalmente de mí.

O tal vez se ha dado cuenta que yo no soy lo... suficiente... para él. O algo parecido.

Que yo no soy nada. Porque, ¿qué podía tener yo de especial?

– Tal vez ya se ha cansado de mí... –susurré sin darme cuenta en cómo esas dolorosas palabras escapaban de mi boca.

Y si es así, es lógico que él ya no quiera estar cerca de mí como antes. Es comprensible también que no desee visitarme en sueños, hacerme compañía o algo de eso. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo si ya se cansó de mí?

Al pensar en ello, sentí entonces cómo las lágrimas humedecían mis ojos y un par se deslizaba sin mi consentimiento por mis mejillas. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y percibí que mis maletas se deslizaban ligeramente de mis manos, mas por ningún motivo las dejé caer.

Porque aunque lo desee y lo intente, no podría hacerlo. Nunca podría quitar a mi Shaoran de mis pensamientos.

Incluso pensé una vez en arrojar al cesto de basura todos los dibujos que había hecho de él. Aquellos dibujos que intenté hacer para recordar lo más posible esos sueños hermosos y borrosos. Si lograba deshacerme de ellos, también me desharía de él finalmente y podría comenzar de nuevo. Pero cuando tomaba esos bocetos entre mis manos frente al cesto, no podía evitar mirarlos a todos una y otra vez con ensoñación y nostalgia.

Nunca en mi vida he pensado en fantasías irrealizables, o he hecho planes idealistas a futuro. Intento vivir el día a día como puedo, y trato de no dejarme llevar por vanas ilusiones o sueños. Los sueños son sólo eso: sueños. O eso solía repetirme varias veces a mí misma como si fuera una clase de robot. Quién hubiera dicho que llegaría el día en que deseara tanto que mis sueños se hicieran realidad.

Y esa es la razón por la que descubrí que no puedo tirar esos dibujos.

Porque gracias a Shaoran es que volví a creer en los sueños.

Cuando abrí temerosamente la puerta, mis maletas pasaron antes que yo, por lo que me apresuré a entrar torpemente y a dar una amplia mirada a mi alrededor. Me encontraba algo apesadumbrada y al mismo tiempo irremediablemente ansiosa. Con algo de decepción, miré de punta a punta las paredes y los rincones sin encontrar nada anormal, nada fuera de lo común.

Suspiré profundamente y negué con mi cabeza lentamente. _"Tonta"_, pensé para mis adentros, suspirando de nuevo resignada. Aún cuando agudizara mi vista o me esforzase por verlo, nunca sería capaz de hacerlo. Y eso es algo que a estas alturas ya tendría que saber a la perfección. Pero no sé por qué siempre que llego a casa me esfuerzo inevitablemente para intentar ver "algo" cuando sé que es imposible. Incluso creo que tendría que sentarme a meditar, porque no sé si realmente estaría preparada para ver lo que sea que tendría que ver. Creo que si tuviese esa extraña e increíble oportunidad no podría afrontarlo. No estoy del todo segura.

Mientras me seguía insultando por lo bajo, recordé repentinamente aquel extraño sentimiento que se había apoderado de mí al momento de abandonar nuestra casa en la playa. Fue una sensación extraña.

Justo cuando cargaba las mismas maletas, que ahora estaba sosteniendo, en compañía de mi papá y mi hermano, un escalofrío me recorrió de los pies a la cabeza. En ese entonces sentí que algo andaba mal, pero no le di mucha importancia. Estaba comenzando a refrescar, y no era extraño que mi cuerpo comenzara a enfriarse.

Pero lo curioso fue que esa sensación acudiese a mí una vez más, ahora que estaba dentro de mi propia habitación. Por alguna razón, sentí que debía haber alguna buena razón por la que esa sensación no me había abandonado todavía.

Y al pensar en ello, de pronto tuve mucho miedo. Estaba aterrada y terriblemente asustada de que mis peores sospechas se hiciesen realidad, y se desvaneciese la pequeña luz de esperanza que se había encendido en mi pecho.

Y esa, era la cálida esperanza de que Shaoran permaneciese esperándome en mi habitación cuando regresara.

"_Él sí me esperaría"_, pensé intentando convencerme a mí misma mientras le echaba un nuevo vistazo a los alrededores de mi habitación.

Shaoran iba a esperarme en cuanto regresara. Él iba a estar allí, aguardando por mí como siempre. E iba a sentir esa caricia suave y fría familiar en mi rostro como señal de bienvenida. Tal como lo hizo en otras ocasiones.

Sí, eso sucedería. No importaba ese mal presentimiento que me apesadumbraba más de lo que ya estaba. Eso era sólo producto de mi imaginación.

Intentando alejar esos pensamientos que me hacían estremecer del dolor, cerré los ojos y agudicé lo más que pude mis sentidos. Aún cuando no pudiese verlo, podía sentir sus movimientos. Podía sentir su presencia flotando en el aire. Podía saber a la perfección si él se hallaba lejos o simplemente a una corta distancia al lado mío. Y estaba decidida a sentirlo como siempre lo había hecho, porque realmente necesitaba saber que él se hallaba a mi lado.

Que él se hallaba allí sólo para mí.

Pero para mi sorpresa y desconcierto, no pude sentir nada de eso.

Nada. No había absolutamente nada. Ninguna corriente de aire, ninguna presencia anormal. No había nada que sintiese que me llamara la atención y que me dijese que había alguien más aparte de mí.

Desesperada, abrí mis ojos de par en par mientras comenzaba a respirar con dificultad.

–¿Shaoran? – murmuré llevando mis ojos de un lugar al otro inútilmente y agudizando mis sentidos al máximo.

Esperé una brisa cálida en respuesta como siempre sentía cada vez que mencionaba su nombre o hacía algún ademán de hablarle. Pero nada de eso vino hacia mí. Sólo el estremecedor silencio y una dolorosa quietud que me hizo ahogar en un profundo vacío.

En ese momento, irónicamente, podría jurar que me sentí como una muerta en vida. No podría expresar con palabras la desolación y el vacío que sentí en aquel instante. Fue como si estuviese flotando en un abismo eterno y solitario. Comencé a temblar y el único sonido que acudió a mis oídos fue el de mis maletas caer contra el duro suelo debido a mi debilidad.

No podía ser. Shaoran nunca podría abandonarme. Él iba a permanecer allí hasta que yo regresara, ¡él me lo había dicho! A su manera... con sus leves roces...

No estaba loca. Estaba completamente segura que él no se había despedido para siempre de mí. No podía haberse ido. ¡No era verdad!

–Fue un... 'hasta pronto'... –susurré sintiendo las lágrimas acudir a mis ojos cayendo una por una por mi rostro sin consuelo – ¿No es así... Shaoran?

El mortal silencio volvió a encontrar mis temblorosas palabras como si una puñalada se clavase dolorosamente en mi pecho.

No podía creerlo. Mi Shaoran no estaba.

Él se había ido. Él me había dejado allí. Shaoran se había alejado de mí para siempre.

"¿Por qué?", ésa fue la pregunta que resonó una y otra vez en mi cabeza mientras me largaba a llorar poco a poco desconsolada sin poder controlar más mis dolorosas lágrimas.

En ese momento, no supe cuándo llegué a enfrentarme al espejo que tanto solía mirar cuando él me rondaba. Tampoco cuando me recosté sobre el cristal inmersa en un mar de lágrimas saladas y angustiadas. Ni mucho menos me importó que mi familia escuchara que yo estaba llorando y ahogándome en una profunda pena y congoja y llamase a la puerta.

Porque lo único que pensaba y acaparaba mis pensamientos era el ferviente deseo de volver a sentir su presencia cerca de mí.

De creer que todo esto era sólo un mero y triste sueño, y que pronto despertaría y se encontraría a mi lado como siempre lo había hecho.

"_Shaoran"_, sollocé entre lágrimas su nombre en un susurro inaudible, desconsolada.

Y en ese momento, mientras veía mi reflejo borroso llorando desesperada, deseé profundamente con todo mi corazón y mi ser, que existiese alguna remota posibilidad de que desde algún lugar o rincón de este mundo, él pudiese oír mi voz y ver mis lágrimas.

**-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3-**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Comentarios de la autora:**

A que no se esperaban que continuara este historia, ¿verdad? (es que me agarró mucha nostalgia de nuevo y ese es el ánimo ideal para continuar esta historia! T-T snif snif) Al final he decidido continuarla en el mismo fic, y no en uno aparte. Ya que sino tendría que cambiarle el punto de vista de los personajes y me gustó mucho más cómo quedaba así n.n

Les cuento que los puntos de vista de ambos personajes irán alternándose, es decir, primero uno después el otro. Ya que este fue escrito desde el punto de vista de Sakura, el próximo será desde el de nuestro querido Shaoran, y ahí veremos qué fue lo que pasó para haber dejado a Saku tan tristemente como lo hizo sin esperar a que ella regresara.

A decir verdad, tengo planeada la historia y cómo va a continuar, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de los capítulos que me tomará el hacerlo! Les pido disculpas si tardo en actualizar, pero como ya les he explicado anteriormente, sólo me sale cuando estoy nostálgica! T-T

En fin... n.n Un millón de gracias a aquellos que continúan dejando reviews pese a que esta historia la he subido hace muuucho tiempo! :D MIL GRACIAS A TODOS! Me hace realmente muy feliz el saber que les ha gustado! Amo mis fics, y no hay nada más maravilloso para mí que me hagan llegar sus comentarios, estoy realmente muy agradecida con todos ustedes!

MUY especiales agradecimientos a!

**Camilla Karnstein, Sakurajin-chan, gateta, Carmen, Inner Evil, Hope Li, hikari luna kamiya, Kassandra L. K., Serenity-princess, Mel **(sé quien eres, ¿por qué "Mel", niña? XD jajaja)**, angie. **

Bueno, creo que eso es todo! (ya les he respondido a todos por fanfiction o por mail, así que tarea para el hogar: revisar sus correos! XD)

Les mando muchos besos a todos y se me cuidan, ¿de acuerdo? :D

Hasta pronto!

**Aneth n.n**


	4. La Desesperanza

***EL REFLEJO***

**por Aneth**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**NOTA: **

Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura

le pertenecen pura y exclusivamente a CLAMP.

Este fanfic es realizado sólo son fines de entretenimiento.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

**LA DESESPERANZA**

Difícil me es imaginar en dónde yo me encontraría si no fuese un fantasma en estos momentos.

Las teorías sobre el famoso más allá o el futuro porvenir después de la muerte no me son más sencillas aunque los humanos con sus creencias intenten darle un posible fundamento. Porque si estoy aquí quiere decir que no pertenezco a ningún mundo en particular, ¿o sí? Y tampoco recuerdo nada de mi vida anterior por lo que no estoy seguro de haber hecho algo bueno o malo como para merecerlo.

Si no fuese "yo", un ser sin consistencia y paradero no sé qué sería. Puesto que se da por sabido que tuve una oportunidad de vivir y por lo visto no la he aprovechado.

He hecho muchos intentos por recordar mi vida pasada. Si tengo forma humana significa que he vivido como uno, pero tanto mi apariencia como mis raíces son completamente desconocidas para mí. Al pasar tanto tiempo, la memoria que una vez poseí ya se ha desvanecido, de recuerdos lejanos y borrosos sólo queda un vacío blanco. Me es imposible vislumbrar algo dentro de él.

Una vez me detuve a observar con detenimiento los dibujos que Sakura había hecho de mí. No son demasiado claros, aunque por supuesto, son sólo bosquejos, pero por lo que pude notar me suele dibujar con una altura bastante considerable. Como un simple muchacho podría decirse, y ropas elegantes y antiguas color negro y verde. Parece que hay algunos símbolos chinos sobre aquel traje. No sé si todo eso lo sacó de su imaginación o es porque realmente me dibujó tal cual me suele ver. Si es cierto, aumenta mi grado de curiosidad. ¿Quién era yo? La pregunta se hace profundamente dolorosa una vez que llevo mi vista hacia mi rostro dibujado y vacío.

Porque ni ella puede ver cómo es.

Tampoco sé qué destino le habrá deparado a mi familia si es que la tenía. El tener esas ropas tan extrañas me hacen pensar que estoy en lo correcto, pero descarto la posibilidad de algún posible parentesco. ¿Por qué soy el único que se encuentra en este estado? Si han perecido también supongo que se encuentran en un lugar mucho mejor que yo. No sé si querría ir con ellos. ¿Los reconocería? Quién sabe. Pero si tienen ganado el cielo entonces no entiendo la razón por la que estoy aquí, inevitablemente atrapado.

Entonces, probablemente no fui un chico bueno después de todo.

La pregunta de mi razón de ser y existir, estaba seguro de que se debía únicamente a Sakura. Pero por qué motivo, no tenía idea. No entendía en qué podía yo resultarle útil o de valor a una jovencita cuya alegría y ganas de vivir eran más fuertes que ninguna otra cosa. Yo simplemente la apagaría.

Ahora que la casa se encontraba desolada, mi energía parecía encontrarse en un nivel por debajo del suelo. Ya nada me motivaba para salir del ático donde me escondía. Apostaba que si alguien se atreviese a entrar a la casa en esos momentos saldría huyendo despavorido por la enorme energía negativa que yo representaba.

La tristeza de esa desgarradora soledad.

Todos mis pensamientos se destinaban a ella. Dónde se encontraría, qué estaría haciendo, con quién hablaría. No podía evitar imaginarla haciendo todas esas cosas pero con el simple hecho de que sería conmigo. Intentaba hacerme una idea de cómo resultaría pero sólo podía verme como una figura o sombra a su lado. No sé bien cómo explicarlo exactamente, pero pueden imaginarlo como algo irreal, inhumano. Porque eso es lo que soy. O por lo menos así es como yo me veo.

Podría esperar toda mi inútil existencia por ella. Sólo por verla sonreír.

Puedo sonar demente, pero me daba cuenta de inmediato en cuanto Sakura entraba a la casa por su aura. Irradiaba una luz tan cálida y llena de bondad que a estas alturas me es imposible no notarla. Nunca me había cruzado con una muchachita así, que pudiera iluminar la sala con tan sólo una pequeña sonrisa transmitiendo felicidad. O será que lo siento de esa manera porque estoy enamorado. Pero me da la impresión que tanto su hermano como su padre sienten casi lo mismo que yo cuando se hallan cerca de ella.

He notado también que la miran como si fuera su tesoro más preciado. Yo también la miraría de esa manera si me pusiera en su lugar. Nada daría más que poder estar vivo, cuidarla y protegerla como lo hacen ellos. Acompañarla y guiarla todos los días.

En cambio sólo soy un simple espectador.

No sé qué es lo que me espera de aquí en más, pero me gustaría no haber mezclado mi miserable destino con el brillante de ella. Podría pasarme toda mi vida estando a su lado porque me siento realmente feliz, pero también sé que estoy arrastrando a la persona más importante para mí, conmigo. Yo no tendría que haberlo hecho.

Dentro de mi corazón, espero con irremediables ansias que Sakura vuelva, mas no sé si es lo correcto que esté allí cuando regrese. Porque sólo estoy poniendo la situación mucho peor.

Al ver esos dibujos, mirarle el rostro cuando observa el vacío, cuando coloca su mano frente a ese espejo o cuando me ve en sueños... Sólo puedo ver en ella una terrible decepción.

Una ilusión. Un anhelo.

Porque soy un maldito egoísta.

La amargura me envolvió desde lo más profundo de mi ser al darme cuenta de la cruel realidad. Todo este tiempo yo sólo he pensado en mi felicidad, ya que ella nunca tendría que haberme conocido.

Lo único que he logrado es atarla a un futuro inexistente, a una existencia tan desdichada como la mía que ni siquiera vale la pena nombrar. Tendría que haber permanecido encerrado en ese condenado ático sin tener contacto con nadie, porque lo único que he hecho desde que aparecí fue arruinarle la vida a alguien. No sólo me bastó con acabar la propia, sino que tenía que irrumpir la de otra persona creando falsas ilusiones y desolación.

Porque estaba seguro que eso era lo que veía de mí. Desesperanza.

Muy en el fondo de su corazón, Sakura lo sabía. Y cuando volviese haría a un lado cualquier mínimo pensamiento y me buscaría con normalidad, sabiendo a la perfección que nunca nada tuvo sentido.

Ni que la conociera, que la viera en sueños, ni que me sintiera. Nada, jamás.

Y yo soy el peor ser de este mundo por no haberlo impedido. Porque tampoco me considero lo suficientemente justo como para alejarme de ella y liberarla. Desaparecería de la desesperación si eso ocurriese. No podría soportarlo.

Un egoísta y un cobarde...

Sin embargo, al pensar en ello el dolor y la amargura se dulcificaron en mi ser. La idea que acababa de meditar comenzaba a tomar forma y consistencia.

Un modo de liberarla, de dejarla en paz. De salvar a mi Sakura.

¿Qué podía perder? Aparte de ella, lo único que atesoraba y deseaba proteger, no poseía nada más. Ya que no podía morir de soledad porque me encontraba muerto, podría salvarla de aquel destino tan solitario. A cambio ganaría su libertad. Porque estando con ella yo era dichoso, pero no podía compartir mi felicidad.

Era lo único que se me ocurría que podía hacer.

Sólo por ella.

Para que tuviera un futuro. Con una persona, alguien real. Lejos de mí.

Si Sakura permanecía atrapada en una ilusión no podría aceptarlo. Iba a hacer todo lo posible para que me olvidara. Yo mismo he olvidado mi pasado, no creía que sería muy difícil que lo consiguiera. Incluso si alguna vez le había importado a alguien también se había perdido inevitablemente en el olvido. Nadie me recordaba, sería fácil para ella.

Y el pensar en eso me llenaba de profunda agonía.

Tardé mucho tiempo en poner en acción mis planes al igual que daba vueltas por su habitación, ahora oscura y cerrada aguardando que su dueña regrese. El espejo se encontraba apagado y lúgubre en un rincón. Saqué cuentas de los días en que la familia Kinomoto se encontraban ausentes y calculé que faltaban aproximadamente dos semanas para que volviesen. Dentro de quince días estaría Sakura sentada frente al cristal, hipnotizada, mirando su reflejo como siempre. No pude evitar extrañarla más al recordarla.

Me dirigí hacia el alto objeto grabado en plata, viendo sólo una pantalla borrosa como una laguna opaca y gris. Por supuesto, mi reflejo delante de éste seguía sin aparecer.

Y ésa fue la razón que me impulsó a tomar mi importante decisión.

Porque el hecho de que no pudiese reflejarme en aquel espejo era la prueba que necesitaba para confirmar que no existía. Que tampoco merecía existir.

Era lo que marcaba la diferencia entre su mundo y el mío, si es que tenía uno puesto que me hallaba atrapado. Nunca iba a verme reflejado en aquel vidrio pulido. Nunca iba a poder entender qué era lo que buscaba Sakura cuando tocaba el cristal, ya que aunque quisiera no tenía forma de hacerlo.

Las preguntas que se formulaban en mi mente tenían todas la misma cruel respuesta.

Yo tenía que irme.

Mientras pensaban en ello, no me di cuenta que ya me encontraba en el umbral de la puerta de la entrada de la casa. La luz se adentraba por las rendijas y la cerradura, la oscuridad me acompañaba detrás. Era una invitación a traspasar ese portal.

Sabía muy bien que si Sakura se hubiese encontrado en esos momentos no habría tenido el valor para hacerlo. Admití con pesadez que nunca podría haberlo conseguido. El sólo pensar que no podría perderme más en aquellos hermosos ojos color esmeralda me quemaba el desconsuelo. Pero ya había tomado una decisión y era una de las mejores cosas que había hecho desde que tenía memoria.

Me alegraba pensar que finalmente estaría haciendo algo bien.

Seguramente se apenaría por mi partida, aunque no podía imaginar cuánto lo haría. A medida que transcurrían los segundos me iba sintiendo cada vez más y más miserable.

Si llegaba a sentir cierta tristeza por mí, se sobrepondría con facilidad. Yo no era importante, Sakura era una muchacha lista, con un brillante futuro por delante. Ella podría sobrellevarlo, con aquella vitalidad que la caracterizaba.

Tenía que hacerlo.

Me consolaba en cierta manera pensar en que sería menos doloroso yéndome así sin más, que si me despidiera estando frente a ella.

El sólo imaginarla triste me oprimía por dentro, lo que menos deseaba en este mundo era darle una razón para llorar. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo y me odiaba por ello, pero ese dolor se iría con el tiempo curando sus heridas.

Porque era lo mejor. Y era hora de dejar finalmente mi estúpido egoísmo a un lado.

Era uno de esos momentos fugaces en los que me daban deseos de poder tener contacto con algunos objetos. Sólo para dejarle una nota, una señal, o lo que sea, para indicarle que la seguía queriendo pese a que me había ido. Aunque si lo pensaba no encontraba ningún modo de demostrarle mis sentimientos ni cuánto me dolía. Tal vez nunca podría saberlo. Y ya nada importaba.

Miré por última vez la casa en penumbras a mis espaldas.

"Hasta pronto", le había dicho, aunque ella no me escuchó, había sentido mi respuesta a su saludo en su mejilla cuando partía. Esa era mi forma favorita de comunicación, rozarla con mi mano etérea y fría.

Nadie podría imaginar cuánto extrañaría acariciarla así otra vez...

Al recordar esas palabras, me aborrecí con todo mi ser porque era un completo mentiroso. No me había quedado a esperarla como lo prometí, y la sorprendería con mi ausencia en cuanto ella llegara.

No podía haber hecho algo tan correcto y cruel.

Levanté mi mano en dirección a la puerta de madera antes de que traspasara el material.

Dudé unos momentos debatiendo internamente qué era lo que debía hacer. Habría deseado que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero no me quedaba otra salida más que aceptar la dura realidad y traspasar ese portal de una vez y para siempre.

Abandonaría este lugar por Sakura.

Todo sería por ella.

Como una puñalada, sentí un profundo dolor al ver una fugaz imagen con aquellos ojos verdes que adoraba tanto bañados en lágrimas. No sabía de dónde había surgido esa imagen, pero sabía que inevitablemente ocurriría y la tristeza me ahogó por completo.

Y yo era el culpable. Pero me iba a asegurar que sería la última vez que la haría llorar.

Era una promesa.

Nunca podría olvidar ese sentimiento, grabaría su recuerdo como lo más preciado del mundo en mi corazón. Siempre recordaré aquellos sueños maravillosos en los que la sentía mía, porque en ese mundo sólo me pertenecía a mí.

Cómo me hubiese gustado despedirme en uno de ellos y tenerla en mis brazos una vez más.

"_Perdóname"_, pensé mientras atravesaba sin mirar atrás la puerta que me separaba del mundo exterior y mi pequeño universo. Un universo en donde el sol y las estrellas llevaban el mismo nombre.

Y partí. Para siempre.

En el instante en que mi hogar quedaba atrás, suspiré profundamente con amargura y deseé con todo mi ser que el mismo destino que me había permitido conocerla, me dejase también en alguna futura oportunidad confesarle mis sentimientos.

Y que al notar mi ausencia, Sakura descubriese la verdadera razón en el fondo de su corazón.

Que supiera cuánto yo la amaba...

**-FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4-**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

** Comentarios de la autora****:**

He vuelto! Con esta historia que es tan triste snif snif pero creo que todavía me quedan un par de capis, aunque no estoy segura del final, pero tengo una idea de cómo deseo que termine *oo*

Os agradezco de todo corazón los comentarios tan bellos que me han llegado de esta historia, muchísimas gracias!! Y eso que yo tampoco soy fan de las tramas tristes, porque soy de esas personitas que se lloran todo oh my gosh! Pero me alegra que se hayan atrevido a leerla, y que les haya gustado pues, me llena de felicidad, en verdad se los agradezco!

Por si no lo han leído en mi BIO o en otro capi, les pido disculpas por la demora pero este último tiempo he puesto todas mis energías en proyectos y guiones personales, es por eso que no le he dado atención a las historias que subí. Lo cual no quiere decir que las vaya a abandonar, no no! Amo mis historias!! Pero en verdad me gustaría formarme como escritora y con el estudio y el trabajo, a mis proyectos le he dado toda la prioridad n.n jeje Sakura y Shaoran son mis personajes favoritos pero (lamentablemente) no me pertenecen, así que he estado concentrada en la creación de personajes propios. Tal vez quienes se encuentren en la misma situación que yo puedan comprenderme =D

En síntesis, no pienso abandonar mis fics por nada del mundo! XD

Y pasaré a responder los reviews, seguramente se habrán olvidado pero me gustaría de todos modos responderlos ya que se tomaron el tiempo para comentarme también, muchas gracias por su increíble apoyo!

Agradecimientos a!

**Carmen****:** Hola Carmen-chan! Te agradezco de todo corazón tu comentario, me alegra siempre ver un review de lectoras como tú, mil gracias!!. Y es bastante divertido sí, ver la misma situación pero de dos partes distintas jeje fue por eso que me pareció original hacerlo de esa forma, aunque es más triste aún porque va por partida doble T-T buaa buaa Muchos besos niña, nos estamos leyendo!

**Leo no Aioria**: Hola amiga! Mil gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de dejar un review en cada capi, me pone muy contenta que a medida que ibas leyendo te hayas emocionado con la historia, estoy feliz! Aunque sí, Shao se ha ido de la casa, pobre Saku T-T snif snif pero bueno, sólo faltan un par de capis para que se resuelva la trama, o quede así, no lo tengo muy claro aún XD jeje Me morí de risa con lo "sádica en versión Fuji", claro que conozco The Prince of Tennis! Jajaja eres genial, muchas gracias por todo! Besos!

**Koishi HIWATARI: **Me alegra mucho que te haya encantado, Kosihi-chan, muchísimas gracias por tu review! besos! =D

**Kassandra L.K**: Oh my gosh, me llena de alegría que me recuerdes, y claro que me puedes llamar Aneth-chan, eres muy tierna! Te agradezco infinitamente tu comentario, y que te hayas tomado la molestia de enviarlo dos veces (aunque salió irremediablemente cortado TOTo buaa buaa debe ser por el símbolo del "mayor o menor", a mí me ha cortado varios mensajes también x-x), pero valoro mucho la intención, de veras! Mil gracias! Y sí, me sorprendía un review tuyo porque eres una de las primeras escritoras que leí cuando recién me inicié aquí en fanfiction, me da mucha emoción!! Concuerdo con las historias que rondan la página jajaja, pero bueno, siempre se encuentran cosas interesantes, lástima que ahora no tengo tanto tiempo para perderme de fic en fic como hacía antes, pero algún día volverá a hacerlo n.n jiji Gracias de nuevo amiga, y espero no defraudarte en el correr de la historia (sólo quedan un par de capis para que termine, ya he decidido el final). Muchos besos!

**Chocolate-con-Menta**: Cada vez que leo tu nick me da ganas de comer dulces XD jajaja Se me escapó ese comentario, perdón! :D Al leer tu review de nuevo me sorprendió al descubrir que eras Carmilla anteriormente, oh my gosh! Mil gracias por tu apoyo incondicional amiguis, y te comprendo perfectamente con el deseo de tener un fantasma, yo también quiero!! Shao es lo más lindo que hay *oo* snif snif Y Earthbound también es un fic muy bonito, más deseos de tener un espíritu como Shao rondando XD jajaja Que esta historia te resulte preciosa me llena de felicidad, muchas gracias! Quedan un par de capis solamente, nos estaremos leyendo entonces! Besos para ti también!

**Honguito**: Amiga! Siempre tan incondicional, te agradezco mucho tu review! Pues ya ves, Shaoran no se quedó a esperar u.u duuh pero lo hace por una buena razón, cualquier cosa se le perdona! XD jajaja Saludos para vos también!

**Steffy****:** Hola!! Me alegra mucho que mi historia te haya emocionado, el que te haya causado tantas sensaciones al leerla me llena de orgullo, qué emoción!! Se acerca pronto el final de la historia, ya sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero espero que puedas leer cómo termina. Besos amiga!

**Ilva Oeta**: Oh my gosh! Sí me que has dejado un gran review, gracias!! *oo* snif snif de verdad me ha alegrado muchísimo leerlo, te agradezco de todo corazón lo que dices. Porque cuando escribo hay partes en las que me cuesta mucho expresar los sentimientos de los personajes que estoy describiendo. Comparto contigo la opinión, es algo muy difícil!! TOT Y que hayan quedado plasmados me llena de orgullo, muchas gracias!! Estoy emocionada *oo*… (modo brishitos) Te agradezco la crítica y mucho más que la hayas encontrado de simple casualidad XD jajaja a mí me ha sucedido eso con muchas historias bellas que no me arrepiento de haber leído, por meterme en un link, de un link, de otro link XD! Y lo de los errores ortográficos ay sí, soy una fanática obsesiva *O* si hay alguno díganme por favor que lo corrijo ahora mismo, no los soporto, no no!! Y tranquila, no hay problema que no te haya llamado la atención cuando leíste el summary, todo bien =D, me emociona muchísimo que al leer la historia te haya parecido natural, ay, eres muy linda, en serio! A veces tengo muchas dudas cuando escribo porque no sé si se transmite lo que quiero decir, como dije antes, y que agrade al leerlo, me hace saltar de alegría, muchas gracias!! Y no voy a abandonar esta historia, creo que la extenderé a dos o tres capítulos, no más, pero te pido disculpas por la demora de todos modos, porque como expliqué antes, estoy ocupada con otras cosas, pero no pienso abandonar mis fics, que los amo y me llenan de felicidad, a la vez que el contacto con todos ustedes. Ah! Y lo de los puntos suspensivos lo he corregido XD jeje ya que tienes razón!! Los suelo usar en la mayoría de mis historias, así que estoy tratando de no poner tantos, ahora que les presté atención, no quedan bien, gracias por hacérmelo notar! Porque sino no me daba cuenta =D En fin, yo también me he explayado XD Espero que puedas leer este capi algún día, pese a la tardanza y saber de ti en otra ocasión. Besos amiga, suerte!!

PD: Me morí de risa con lo del espectro y el hacha XD no lo hagas!! Ya volvi!! Jajaja XD

**Erinia**: Hola niña! Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, besos!! *oo*

**Keikleen**: Hola a ti también! Pues bien, aquí está el capi 4 XD jeee aunque demorado eso sí, perdón! Pero espero que algún día puedas leerlo de todos modos, eso me alegraría mucho, de veras! Este capi es del punto de vista de Shaoran, así que y aves la razón por la que y ano está TOT buaa buaa, aunque la historia continuará por un par de capis más, te agradezco de todo corazón tu comentario, besos!! =D

**Hikari Katsuragi**: Hola Kikari-chan! Me alegra que hayas encontrado mi historia y que te haya gustado, me emociona mucho, de veras!! *oo* Gracias por considerarla una de tus favoritas, qué linda eres! Espero que te agrade el capi 4…. Aunque sí, la trama sigue siendo triste T-T snif snif a mí me deprime cuando la leo y me pongo en el lugar de ellos… u_u… Muchísimas gracias por leerme amiga, suerte y ánimos para ti tambien!! =D Besos!

Y eso es todo, para cuando lean esto estaré escribiendo el próximo. Como ya he dicho, un capi o dos más y el final! No creo que vaya a ser tan triste, quédense tranquilos jeje XD

Muchos besos a todos! Chaucis n.n

**Aneth**

PD: Ah! Por último, creo que no se darán cuenta porque no es algo relevante, pero he cambiado el nombre del capi 3 para que concuerde con el nro. 4 (Anteriormente se llamaba "El adiós") Los capis 1 y 2 intenté editarlos por las minúsculas que no quedan muy bien, pero fanfiction no me lo permite, me da error TOTo buaa buaa asi que lamentablemente quedarán así n___n' jeee


End file.
